<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbs by Hellyjellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993540">Crumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean'>Hellyjellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cookies, Could Padme be plotting something?, Cute, Dash of gingerrose, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Funny, Grandma Padmé, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lots of food references, Love, Meet-Cute, Mention of pregnancy, Mild Sexual Thoughts, Party, Rey thinks Padme's young grandson is visiting, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, She was not prepared for fully grown Ben, Swearing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no actual pregnancy, prompt, puns, rey is Padmes neighbour, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on this reylo prompt: </p><p>Grandma Padme befriends her new neighbour Rey. She asks Rey to help her bake some cookies for the weekly tea she has with her grandson. The way Padme talks about Ben, Rey thinks he's a child. When the doorbell rings and Padme asks Rey to open the door, she's unprepared. </p><p>Reylo fluff. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s new flat was...not great. It was small and dingy. But also cheap and cosy. But the best thing about her new flat was that it came with Padme. Padme was Rey’s new next door neighbour. A elderly lady with an infectious cheeky grin who baked the most delicious treats Rey had ever tasted. </p>
<p>Rey spent hours sitting in Padme’s kitchen listening to stories of her adventures. Padme and her late husband had been avid travellers. They had circled the globe and met some very usual characters along the way. Rey was fascinated. She had barely left London so Padme’s life sounded so exotic in comparison to her own small existence. </p>
<p>Rey knew that Padme had family in the area, but they were all very busy and didn’t visit as often as she would like. She had a daughter and a son in law and they appeared to have a young son. Padme was always making reference to her grandson Benny and how sweet he was. Rey heard a lot of stories about Benny. </p>
<p>“Benny is such a good boy,” she would say with a sigh. “One time Benny and I were playing hide and seek and he got stuck inside my wardrobe! He cried for an hour when I finally freed him, the poor thing!” </p>
<p>Rey knew that Benny liked math, and didn’t like bath time and he wanted to be a pilot like his dad when he grew up. She pictured a short dark-haired boy with a grin like Padme’s. The image made her smile. </p>
<p>One quiet Sunday, Rey decided to visit the market. She knocked on Padme’s door to ask if she needed anything, and Padme asked if she could get her the missing ingredients she needed to make chocolate chip cookies.</p>
<p>“My Benny is coming today!” She said proudly.</p>
<p>“Oh is he?” Rey replied. “How lovely!” </p>
<p>Padme's eyes lit up. “You should come help me with the cookies then you can meet him!” she announced.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Rey said with a smile. She loved baking with Padme and she loved children. It sounded like a great way to spend her afternoon.</p>
<p>Once Rey returned from the market, she put away her purchases and then knocked on Padme’s door with a bag full of cookie ingredients in her hand.</p>
<p>Padme ushered her in already wearing her baking apron. “Right, these have to be the most perfect cookies in the world because Benny will know if they aren’t made with extra dollops of love!” </p>
<p>Rey smiled and nodded. “You just tell me what you need me to do, Padme. I am at your disposal.” </p>
<p>Padme ordered Rey around the kitchen and supervised her while she mixed the dough and formed little cookie circles on a greased up baking tray. </p>
<p>“Now keep an eye on that oven, Rey,” Padme warned. “Cookies catch very easily and if even one is burnt we have to start from scratch.” </p>
<p>Rey starred at the oven intently. “You really love Benny don’t you, Padme?” </p>
<p>“Of course I do. He’s my only grandson.” </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“That’ll be Benny,” Padme said. </p>
<p>Rey sang “I’ll get it!” As she jogged to the door. </p>
<p>She imagined a little boy standing on the other side with a cheeky grin and a grubby face. </p>
<p>She opened the door and shouted “Hello Benny!” </p>
<p>Her greeting was met with deathly silence. Rey had assumed that the person she was opening the door to would be short, so armed with this knowledge, she had adjusted her head height accordingly...unfortunately Padme’s grandson appeared not to be a little boy at all, in fact he was a rather tall, fully grown man and she was currently grinning like an idiot at his very impressive man sized crotch. </p>
<p>
  <strong>S.H.I.T </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey straightened up and looked into the confused man’s eyes. <em>Holy shit</em>. He was gorgeous. Like, throw the cookies out, all she wanted to eat was him gorgeous. </p>
<p>"Benny?" she asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>The Adonis before her chuckled. "Yes, but I go by Ben now."</p>
<p>“Sorry! I’m Rey,” she blurted, holding out her hand towards him. </p>
<p>A look of recognition crossed his face as he took her hand. “Ahhhh, Rey! From what my grandmother had told me about you I thought you were a little girl.” </p>
<p>“Ditto! I mean...I thought you were a little boy, not a little girl. It’s just the way she always describes you, it seemed like you were 7 or 8.” </p>
<p>Ben smiled and shook his head. “Grandma Padme refuses to accept that I’m a grown man now.” </p>
<p>“Yes you are,” Rey thought to herself then realised she had muttered it aloud when Ben fixed her with an amused expression as they parted hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Double shit. </em>
</p>
<p>Rey blushed and stood aside. “Come inside and you can sample my goodies, I mean sample the cookies!” </p>
<p><em>Geez...</em>she needed to get a hold of herself. </p>
<p>Ben smirked and walked past her and she tried really hard not to smell him. Tried and failed. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mmmmm. Delicious. </em>
</p>
<p>Ben went straight into the kitchen. “Grandma Padme!” he said loudly before enveloping her in his arms and covering her wrinkled face with kisses. </p>
<p>Rey had never been jealous of a 89 year old woman before but there was a first time for everything… </p>
<p>Ben’s tiny little grandmother lit up as she looked him over. “You’re skin and bone!” she complained as she placed the plate of freshly baked cookies down. </p>
<p>He wasn’t. In actual fact, Rey mused that Ben was built kind of like a freight train. Definitely built for the long haul. Bet he was the big engine that fucking could. She smirked to herself. <br/> <br/>“This is Rey,” Padme said, gesturing towards her.</p>
<p>“Yes we just met,” Ben said with a warm smile that made Rey go as gooey as the centres of the freshly baked cookies.</p>
<p>“Well lets all sit down and you can tell me what you’ve been up to,” Padme ordered. Ben helped her into her seat and sat down next to her. Rey sat opposite. The plate of cookies sat temptingly in the middle of the kitchen table between them.</p>
<p>“Those smell so good,” Ben said, licking his lips. Rey tracked the motion carefully with her eyes. </p>
<p>“Rey made them,” Padme said proudly.</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “Ahhhh no. I didn’t. I can’t bake. But I can follow orders. Luckily for me, Padme lets me come over here and sample all her wonderful creations.” </p>
<p>Ben took a cookie and bit into it. “Mmmm...amazing as always, Grandma.” </p>
<p>Padme grinned widely and Rey melted like margarine on toast. Ben was a gentle giant and he clearly loved his Grandmother a great deal. There was something incredibly appealing about that. </p>
<p>“Rey lives next door, don’t you dear?” Padme said brightly. </p>
<p>“I do,” Rey said with a smile.</p>
<p>“She’s a darling. Collects my shopping. Takes in my parcels and she’s so good at fixing things! Stopped my tap from leaking like that!” Padme snapped her fingers. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Ben said looking at Rey in a way that made her temperature start to rise. She took a cookie off the plate and bit into it. </p>
<p>“You should take her out to dinner, Ben,” Padme announced.</p>
<p>Rey choked on her cookie. </p>
<p>“To say thank you for all the lovely things she does for your favourite grandma,’ Padme continued, ignoring Rey’s coughs of protest. </p>
<p>Ben chuckled. “I’d be delighted to take Rey out.” </p>
<p>Rey stopped choking and looked at Ben in surprise.</p>
<p>Padme clapped her hands together. “Good! Then that’s settled then! Ben, have another cookie. You look as if you need one.” The old lady rose from the table and pottered around the kitchen. </p>
<p>“You really don’t have to take me out,” Rey said quietly.</p>
<p>“I’d like to,” Ben replied gently. </p>
<p>Rey swallowed hard. “Okay.” </p>
<p>Ben smiled. “Wonderful.” </p>
<p>Padme returned from her pottering. “So difficult to sit for long periods of time now,” she complained, as Ben helped her back into her seat. “Now Ben, tell Rey and I all about big city life. Are you running that law firm of yours yet?” </p>
<p>“Not yet, Grandma.” </p>
<p>“Well it’s only a matter of time.” </p>
<p>Rey watched as they talked. It made her heart happy to see Padme so lively. She noted some similarities between the two, the dark intelligent eyes, the matching smiles. </p>
<p>“Have you been taking your medicine, Grandma?” Ben asked with a disapproving tone.</p>
<p>Padme huffed. “Rey makes me do it.” </p>
<p>Rey nodded at Ben. “I have an alarm on my phone. I knock when it goes off. It’s the only time she isn’t pleased to see me.” </p>
<p>“I hate those infernal tablets!” </p>
<p>“They’re good for you,” Ben stressed. </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Fit as a fiddle,” Padme snapped. </p>
<p>“The doctor said…”</p>
<p>“Doctor Hux is a nitwit! He needs to cheer up! That man has never smiled in the five years that he’s been my doctor. I do not trust men who don’t smile.” </p>
<p>Rey snorted and Ben’s mouth turned up at the corners. “Okay, Grandma. Next time I’ll make sure to check your doctors smile quota alongside his medical credentials and on that note, I have to be going.” </p>
<p>Padme patted his hand. “Okay sweetie, make sure you swap telephone numbers with Rey before you go.” </p>
<p>Rey walked Ben to the door and they exchanged digits. </p>
<p>“Can’t remember her own cat's name but remembered to remind me to get your number,” Ben mumbled and Rey laughed. </p>
<p>“We just call her Miss Kitty now. It’s much easier,” Rey said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Ben looked at her with a soft expression. “Thank you for looking after her.” </p>
<p>Rey blushed. “It’s really not a chore. She’s kind of the only person I know in this city. In all honesty, she’s sort of become my best friend, which now I say it out loud seems very sad.” </p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet,” Ben said and she was back to feeling gooey again. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you about dinner.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Rey said with a smile. “Bye, Ben.” </p>
<p>“Bye, Rey.” </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p><br/>Rey shut the door and lay against it with a sigh. Padme appeared in the doorway with a knowing smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Handsome isn’t he?” she said with a grin.</p>
<p>Rey looked shocked and put her hands on her hips. “Padme! Did you set this whole thing up?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just a frail old woman,” she replied shuffling to the sofa.</p>
<p>“I don’t buy that for a minute Padme!” Rey called after her as she followed her into the living room. </p>
<p>“He’ll take you somewhere fancy, you know. He has a lot of money does my Benny.”</p>
<p>“That’s not important to me.” </p>
<p>“Oh I know, dear. But it doesn’t hurt, does it?” she said with a wink.</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “Padme you are a handful! Shall I do the dishes?” </p>
<p>“Yes please. I think it’s the least you can do really considering I just got you a date with the hottest bachelor in town.” </p>
<p>Rey laughed all the way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Padme was keen to hear the news. </p><p>Rey could only shrug and look at her apologetically. “He hasn’t been in touch Padme. It’s okay. Maybe I’m not his type.”</p><p>Padme looked incensed. “Not his type? What beautiful, intelligent, funny, adorable? Those things aren’t on his list? I’ll give him a piece of my mind when I see him next!” </p><p>“Padme please don’t! This is mortifying enough.”</p><p>“I thought my Grandson had better sense than this!” Padme complained as she kneaded her bread dough angrily. </p><p>Rey sighed. Maybe the attraction had all been one sided. Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to be impolite in front of his obviously very keen and infirmed Grandmother. Rey covered her face. <em>Argh</em>. It made her cringe to think about it now. Having an old lady beg for a date on her behalf! How must that have looked?</p><p>
  <em>Like you’re desperate of course, like you can’t get a date on your volition. Wonderful. Definitely a desirable quality in a woman! </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Rey felt small fingers prying her hands away from her face. She looked at Padme who stood in front of her smiling. </p><p>“Stop beating yourself up about this, if he doesn’t message you, he is the fool, Rey. You’re special, love. I see something inside of you, well, it reminds me of a younger me.”</p><p>Rey felt tears prick her eyes. “Really?”</p><p>Padme smiled and nodded. “Really. You know enough about my character to know I always speak me mind.”</p><p>Rey laughed. “That is very true.”</p><p>“Now, why don’t you help me with this bread and take your mind off things, hmmm?”</p><p>Rey wiped her eyes and nodded. She washed her hands and took over kneading. </p><p>“Padme, Has Ben had many girlfriends?”</p><p>Padme chuckled. “I thought we were supposed to be keeping your mind off Benny?”</p><p>Rey bit her lip. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Its okay, sweetie. No actually. He’s a bit of a workaholic. That’s one of the reasons I think you would be good for him. You appreciate the little things in life. Benny needs a reminder that the world is more than a series of spreadsheets.” </p><p>Rey smiled. “But the few girlfriend's he has had, what were they like?”</p><p>Padme washed her hands and dried them. “I was never introduced to any of them so they couldn’t have been very important to him. Leia told me they were all polished Princesses.” </p><p>Rey’s heart sunk. She was hardly a polished Princess. </p><p>“Don’t look down, darling. Benny doesn’t know what he needs. Those girls were right for him. They were little more than handbags on his arm.”</p><p>Rey giggled. “Padme you are awful!” </p><p>“It’s the truth! My Benny has always had a difficult time seeing past the end of his nose.” </p><p>“I like his nose,” Rey said dreamily. </p><p>Padme smiled. “My, you do have it bad, don’t you?” </p><p>Rey looked pained. “What do I do if he doesn’t call, Padme?” </p><p>“He’ll call.” </p><p>“But what if he doesn’t?”</p><p>Padme smiled. “Then he’ll never eat a batch of my cookies again!” </p><p>Rey laughed and finished up with the bread. “Remind me to never get on your bad side Padme! I don’t think I could cope without your cookies!” </p><p>“You know Ben makes pretty good cookies too. Taught him everything he knows.” </p><p>Rey put a hand over her heart. “He bakes too? Padme you’re killing me.” </p><p>Padme grinned. “He’ll call. I know it.” </p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Rey sighed. </p><p>**********</p><p>Ben stared at the number in his phone. Was it too soon to call? Was there even such a thing? Was he worrying about nothing? Did she really want to go on a date with him or was she just too polite to say no to Padme’s request? She had seemed quite flustered when the met…was that a good sign? Or was it just because she had been expecting a child to turn up at the door?</p><p>“Why are you gazing at your phone like that?” Armitage asked, sitting himself on the edge of Ben’s desk.</p><p>Ben sighed. “There’s this girl…” </p><p>Armitage’s eyes widened and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Ben asked. </p><p>Armitage held out his finger towards Ben while he waited for his call to connect. “Rose sweetie? It happened. He met someone, but he’s just staring at his phone instead of calling her.”</p><p>Armitage made some agreeable noises into his phone then handed it to Ben. “She wants to talk to you,” he said seriously. </p><p>Ben took the phone from Armitage. “Hello?”</p><p>“Ben, how long have we been friends?” </p><p>“Erhhhh…. 18 months, ever since you met and married my best friend.” </p><p>“Exactly, and how many girlfriends have you had in that time period?”</p><p>“None.” </p><p>“Correct. None. I need you to call this girl, Ben. I need female companionship. My weekends of watching Hux and you play Call of Duty badly for hours upon hours might be at an end! I can see the light at the end of this tunnel…but only if you call this girl!”</p><p>Ben laughed. “Okay! I’ll call her!” </p><p>“Is she pretty?”</p><p>Ben sighed. “The prettiest.” </p><p>“Wherever did you meet her Ben?”</p><p>“She’s Grandma Padme’s next-door neighbour.” </p><p>Rose gasped. “And Granny Padme approves?”</p><p>“She seems to be sort of trying to set us up.” </p><p>“I take back what I said, don’t just call this girl, Ben. Marry her. Now. If she has Granny Padme’s seal of approval, she is 100% a keeper.” </p><p>Ben laughed again. “Okay, but if you want me to start my happy ever after, you have to get off the phone so I can call her.” </p><p>The line went dead and Ben gave Armitage his phone back. Ben pressed call on his phone and glared at Armitage as he grinned at him from the edge of his desk. </p><p>“Armitage?” he said as the phone rang. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Armitage jumped off the desk. “Fine. But Rose will expect an update!” </p><p>Just as Armitage turned his back, Rey picked up the phone. “Guess where I am right now?” Rey said. </p><p>Ben Smiled. “Um, hello to you too. Are you perhaps in the kitchen of the most beautiful 89-year-old in the world?”</p><p>“I am indeed. She’s teaching me how to make bread.” Then Rey’s voice softened. “I’m really glad you called.” </p><p>Ben smiled. “I wanted to ask if you could do dinner this evening?”</p><p>“Yes, she can!” Padme shouted in the background and they both laughed. </p><p>“How on earth did she hear me?” Ben said. </p><p>Rey laughed. “She insisted I put you on speaker phone.” </p><p>Ben shook his head and chuckled. “Shall I pick you up at seven?” </p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p>“I’ll see you then.” </p><p>“Looking forward to it.” </p><p>“Goodbye, Rey.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Ben.”</p><p>Ben hung up and sat back in his chair with a smile. He gave Armitage a thumbs up across the room and he grinned and immediately pulled out his phone to inform Rose. </p><p>“Geez, we haven’t even gone on this date yet and Padme and Rose are going to be picking out bridesmaid dresses soon,” he mumbled to himself as he returned to his work. He checked the time in the corner of his screen. 2pm. Five hours until he got to see her again. </p><p>“Too long,” he complained softly as he began to go through his daily emails.</p><p><br/>***********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butterflies filled Rey’s stomach and she started to wish she hadn’t polished off half a loaf of Padme’s bread as the little nervous flutterers churned up her insides. She checked the clock for the millionth time. Five minutes to seven. She fixed her white summer dress and fluffed her hair. Maybe he was running late. That would be okay, he did work hard.</p><p>
  <strong>Knock. Knock. Knock. </strong>
</p><p>Not late then. Right on time. Rey opened the door and came face to face with a family of gingerbread men all wearing different iced outfits and perched on sticks, they were tied together with a big red ribbon. Ben lowered the baked bouquet and grinned at Rey. His gorgeous eyes nearly floored her.</p><p>“These aren’t as good as Grandma Padme’s, but I’ve always been partial to Gingerbread. I like to bite their heads off.”</p><p>Rey took the gift and grinned at Ben. “I love it. You’ve set a high bar, Solo. I hope the rest of the evening can live up to this wonderful surprise.” </p><p>Ben smiled. “I hope I haven’t peaked too soon.” </p><p>Rey stepped out of her flat and locked the door behind her. Ben led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. His car was nice. Expensive looking. </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Ben told her as he got into the driver’s seat. </p><p>Rey blushed. “Thank You. It’s a new dress.”</p><p>“Did you buy it for me?” he asked gently.</p><p>“Maybe…” Rey said.</p><p>Ben smiled as he pulled away. They soon arrived at the most expensive restaurant in town. </p><p>“I’m not dressed for this place, its too fancy!” Rey complained as Ben helped her out of the car. “How did you even get a reservation? It’s fully booked for months.” </p><p>“I know a guy. You look wonderful Rey. You’ll light up the place.” </p><p>His words calmed her nerves and she let him take her hand and lead her inside. </p><p>“Booking for Solo,” Ben told the hostess who smiled brightly and showed them to their table. </p><p>“There’s a special reason I wanted to bring you here,” Ben whispered in her ear as they weaved through the tables. </p><p>Rey suppressed a shiver as his breath caressed her skin. <em>Geez</em>, this guy was like a walked aphrodisiac. “What’s the reason?” she asked. </p><p>“You’ll find out,” Ben said with a knowing smile. They sat down and opened their menu’s. Rey was spoilt for choice. She chose a soup to start and a light chicken main.</p><p>“I hope you have room for dessert,” Ben said as they ate. </p><p>“As if you need to ask.” </p><p>Ben chuckled. “Grandma Padme talks about you all the time. You have to know it means a great deal to me and my family knowing you’re there.” </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. I think she’s wonderful. I haven’t really made any friends yet, so it was lovely of her to take me under her wing.” </p><p>“I’m your friend, Rey,” Ben said in a low voice that made her toes curl. </p><p>“This is a step up, a friend closer to my age group!” </p><p>Ben laughed. They finished their mains and Ben ordered dessert for them both discreetly. When it arrived, Rey took one bite of the raspberry cheesecake and looked at Ben with wide eyes. </p><p>“This is Grandma Padme’s recipe.”</p><p>Ben beamed at her. “It is indeed.”</p><p>Rey cleaned her plate in record time. “How on earth is it possible that the chef knows Padme’s recipe?” she asked as she put down her fork. </p><p>“Hello, Rey.” Rey looked up to see an older man with a grey beard dressed in white overalls and a white apron smiling down at her.</p><p>“Rey, this is my Uncle, Luke,’ Ben told her. </p><p>Rey smiled as she realised what was going on. “You’re the chef and you’re Padme’s son!” </p><p>“I am indeed,” Luke said with a proud smile. </p><p>“Its so lovely to meet you! Padme never told me you were a chef!” </p><p>Luke chuckled. “My mother can be a little absent minded sometimes.” </p><p>“Does she know you're using her recipe?”</p><p>“Of course. Could you imagine what she would do to me if I hadn’t sought her permission?” Luke shuddered and Rey laughed. </p><p>“Alright, you two, why don’t you get out of here, this meal is on the house," Luke said with a smile. Ben tried to pay but his Uncle wouldn’t hear of it. </p><p>“I hope to see you soon, Rey,” Luke called as they left.</p><p>Rey smiled back. “Goodbye, Luke!” </p><p>Rey took a deep breath of air as they left the restaurant. “I officially love all of your family.”</p><p>“You haven’t met my mother yet.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m going to love her; I mean that is if I ever get the pleasure of meeting her. No pressure. It isn’t like we are there yet; I mean this is only our first date… I’m going to shut up now.”</p><p>Ben laughed and took her hand as he led her back to the car. He rubbed reassuring circles against her skin with his thumb and Rey tried to keep her heart under control. </p><p>As they pulled up at Rey’s block of flats Rey smiled at Ben. “I had a wonderful evening,” she told him. </p><p>“I’ll walk you to your door,” he told her. They walked in silence and when they reached the door, Rey fidgeted with her keys. </p><p>“Goodnight, Ben,” she said leaning forward slightly. </p><p>“Goodnight, Rey,” he replied. </p><p>They looked at each other. </p><p>“Well kiss her then!”</p><p>The sudden outburst startled them both. Ben and Rey looked in Padme’s window and saw the curtain suddenly flutter shut. Ben smirked and Rey giggled. Ben knocked on Padme’s door. She answered with a bewildered look on her face. </p><p>“Oh, you’re back!” she announced with feigned surprise. “How was the date?” </p><p>“it went really well, I think,” Ben said.</p><p>Rey beamed up at him and smiled. </p><p>“Well that’s lovely, I don’t know why you’re knocking at my door at this ungodly hour though!” Padme complained. </p><p>“It’s only nine, Grandma,” Ben told her. </p><p>Padme shrugged at him. </p><p>“And I knocked to tell you to quit spying,” Ben said leaning down to Padme’s height. </p><p>Padme put her hands on her hips. “Spying! Me spying? How dare you boy! Why would I do that?”</p><p>Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. </p><p>Ben straightened up and scratched his chin. “Mmmm… so you didn’t just order me to kiss, Rey?"</p><p>“I most certainly did not,” Padme retorted.</p><p>“Well then I owe you an apology, Grandma,” Ben said softly.</p><p>“I should think so, boy. Apology accepted. As if I could ever stay mad at my favourite Grandson.”</p><p>“Still your only Grandson, Grandma.”</p><p>Padme gestured for Ben to lean down and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Rey noted she also whispered something in his ear and Ben shook his head and smirked at her. </p><p>“Well I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Ben. Goodnight, Rey, darling.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Padme,” Rey called as Padme closed the door. </p><p>“What did she say to you?” Rey asked. </p><p>Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. “You sure you want me to tell you?” </p><p>Rey bit her lip and nodded. Ben came towards her and pushed her up against the door. He kissed her hard and Rey’s breath caught in her throat as she melted against him. Then he pulled away and moved his lips to her ear. “She told me that she would consider me a fool if I didn’t kiss you goodnight.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason you kissed me?” Rey whispered. </p><p>“That was the cherry on a very tempting cake,” he murmured. </p><p>“Do you want to come in?” Rey asked him and he nodded slowly. She opened the door to her small flat and stood aside so he could enter.</p><p>“It’s not much…” she started to say, assuming Ben lived in a much grander affair, she was cut off when Ben’s lips crushed against hers again. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips. </p><p>“How do you feel about me staying the night?” Ben mumbled, not parting from her.</p><p>“God yes,” Rey whispered as his lips trailed down her throat. </p><p>Ben grinned as she led him to the bedroom. </p><p>“We have to be quiet; these walls are thin!” Rey hissed. </p><p>“I can be quiet,” Ben said as he undid his shirt. Rey watched with eager eyes. She pulled her summer dress over her head. </p><p>“Fuck,” Ben said as his eyes swept over her. He threw down his shirt and wrapped her up in his arms, lowering her down onto the bed and settling over her. </p><p>“We should have gone to my place, I want to hear you moan,” he murmured as he pressed kisses to her chest. Rey sighed and curled her fingers into his hair. </p><p>“You taste so good,” he groaned.</p><p>Rey giggled. “That will be because my diet is 90% sugar.”</p><p>Ben smiled up at her. “I can believe it; I think I’m high on you.” </p><p>“I feel the same way about you,” Rey replied softly. </p><p>Their lips came together, and they were soon lost in the heat of decadent passion and sweet pillow talk. Later, they slept together wrapped in each other’s arms and Rey finally understood what it meant to feel truly content. </p><p><br/>**********</p><p>Waking up next to Ben was such a wonderful feeling that for a few moments she just gazed down at him and watched him sleep, taking in his long lashes and prominent nose and full, kissable lips. </p><p>“You know it’s weird to watch people sleep.”</p><p>Rey giggled. “Sorry.” She leaned down and kissed Ben. “Good morning.”</p><p>Ben opened his eyes, “Good Morning,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Coffee?” Rey offered, jumped up and putting on the closest thing to her which turned out to be Ben’s shirt. </p><p>“Great. Black, please,” Ben replied with a stretch. </p><p>Rey padded to the kitchen and made the coffee, humming happily to herself. When you turned around Ben was sitting at the small kitchen table wearing his dress trousers and smiling at her. </p><p>“What?” she asked. </p><p>“You were shaking your booty to the little tune you were singing. It was cute and sort of sexy.”</p><p>Rey blushed and put his coffee down in front of him. Ben slid his hand up her thigh and caressed her backside, Rey in turn reached down to kiss him…</p><p>
  <strong>Knock Knock Knock. </strong>
</p><p>“Rey? Let me in dear.” </p><p>“Oh no! Its Padme!” Rey said with wide eyes. </p><p>Ben settled back in his chair. “Is that all, well, let her in.”</p><p>“Ben! You are barely dressed and I’m wearing your shirt! She’ll be…affronted!” </p><p>“I’m sorry we seem to have gone back in time to 1957. Do you remember last night when my sweet little Grandma whispered in my ear?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “Yes, she told you to kiss me.” </p><p>Ben sipped his coffee and shook his head. “Nope, I told you that’s what she said. What she actually said was to make sure I used protection.”</p><p>“What? She didn’t!” Rey cried. </p><p>Ben shrugged. “That’s the truth. I swear.” </p><p>There was another bang on the door. “For goodness sake, Rey. I know Ben is in there with you, I’m not blind I’m just old! Now let me in!”</p><p>Rey sheepishly opened the door and Padme waltzed past her and into the kitchen. “Hello Ben, dear,” she said presenting her cheek. Ben kissed it.</p><p>“Hello Grandma, did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did indeed,” she said with a smirk. “I brought you two some muffins! Freshly baked.” </p><p>“So, you knew he was here the whole time then?” Rey asked. </p><p>Padme nodded. “Of course, darling. Come have a muffin.” </p><p>Rey sat down, and Padme put a plate with a muffin on it in front of her. Rey had to admit it smelt delicious.</p><p>“Well I’ll leave you two alone. I’m off to see Luke in town,” Padme told them as she walked towards the door. </p><p>“Oh, are you going to share some more recipes with him?” Rey asked. </p><p>Padme turned and smirked at Rey. “No, he owes me money. I bet him fifty pounds you two would end up in bed together last night. Toodles!” she announced as she left. </p><p>Ben burst into laughter as Rey’s mouth opened wide with shock. </p><p>“That little minx!” Rey said. </p><p>“Never underestimate Grandma Padme,” Ben said as he finished his coffee. Rey munched through her muffin and was licking each of her fingers clean when Ben lifted her out of her chair and into his arms. </p><p>“So, Padme is off into town…” he said suggestively as he carried her to the bedroom. </p><p>Rey giggled. “And?”</p><p>Ben grinned as he lowered her onto the bed. “Well I’m sure she won’t be able to hear you moan from there.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if that sly fox has my apartment bugged.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, she still hates technology as much as she hates miserable doctors.” </p><p>Rey laughed then sighed as Ben kissed her slowly. “I’m going to devour you so slowly, my sweet.” </p><p>“You’ve got my mouth watering already, Solo.” </p><p>“Last night was just the starter, you ready for the main course?” </p><p>Rey grinned. “Absolutely.” </p><p><br/>**********</p><p>
  <em>One month later…</em>
</p><p>“Happy Birthday Mom! Ninety Today!” Leia held a champagne glass high in the air and everyone clapped and cheered. Rey wiped a tear from her eye. </p><p>“Are you crying again, Rey? You are a soppy thing,” Armitage said, earning himself an elbow to the stomach from his equally teary-eyed wife. </p><p>Leia came over to them and embraced Rey. “How are you my lovely?”</p><p>“I’m wonderful, Leia. Just a little emotional today.” </p><p>“As am I darling. I don’t take it for granted that I’ve been lucky enough to have all these years with my beautiful mom. In fact, Han and I have made the decision to have her move in with us.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” </p><p>“She needs to be looked after and after she told me that Ben and you were moving in together…”</p><p>Rey frowned. “We’re not moving in together,” she told Leia. </p><p>Leia’s eyes widened. “You aren’t? Oh, sorry dear! I must have misunderstood.” Leia left to talk to some other guests.</p><p>“That was strange,” Rey mumbled. Rose looked guilty and sipped her champagne. </p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes at her new friend. “Rose, do you know something?”</p><p>Rose opened her mouth to speak, but then Rey felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. “Hello, you,” Ben murmured as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>“Oh, here’s Ben! Ben isn’t there something you want to discuss with, Rey?” Rose said pointedly, as she dragged Armitage towards the dance floor. </p><p>“What was that about?” Ben asked.</p><p>Rey turned in his arms to face him. “No idea. Could you explain to me how your mother got the idea we were moving in with each other?”</p><p>“That gossipy old fishwife,” Ben mumbled. </p><p>“Is it true?” Rey asked. </p><p>“I told Grandma Padme to keep it to herself, but yes I was rather hoping that you would want to, although I completely understand if your answer is no, our relationship has been a bit of a whirlwind…”</p><p>Rey cut him off with a kiss. “You talk too much, Solo. Yes. My answer is yes.” </p><p>Ben breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“What are you two love birds talking about?” Padme asked as she appeared beside them. Rey kissed her cheek. </p><p>“We’re going to move in together,” Rey announced happily. </p><p>Padme looked surprised. “Oh! What unexpected news!”</p><p>Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. “Cut the innocent act. Rey knows you know, and I know you told Mom.”</p><p>“You couldn’t possible be angry at your dear Grandmother on her landmark birthday could you Ben?” </p><p>Ben smirked and kissed Padme’s cheek. “I could never be mad at you, Grandma. It’s because of you that I have Rey, and for that I will always be eternally grateful.” </p><p>Rey beamed and Padme smiled at them both. “And I’m happy for you both my dears and thank you so much for the present. I shall enjoy my new mixer immensely! And I already know what I want for my next birthday.” </p><p>“If there’s something you want, Grandma you don’t have to wait until you next birthday, I’ll go out and get it for you right now,” Ben told her. </p><p>Padme patted his hand. “You’re very sweet, but I’m afraid this present will take a little bit of preparation time, love.” </p><p>As she walked away, she turned back to face them once more. “Nine months to be exact,” she said with a wink before shimmying her way onto the dance floor where Armitage immediately whisked her into a gentle waltz. Rose laughed and clapped as she swayed nearby. </p><p>Ben and Rey looked at each other, then burst out laughing.</p><p>“She’s really something,” Rey said as they watched Padme dance. </p><p>“The women in my life are always awe inspiring,” Ben murmured as he nuzzled her hair and kissed her temple. </p><p>Rey sighed happily. “I couldn’t have chosen a more wonderful family. It’s like someone picked out the perfect ingredients and baked you all just for me!” </p><p>“I feel the same way about you. We all do.” </p><p>As they looked at each other lovingly, Padme smiled at them from the dance floor. </p><p>“You cooked up that relationship up didn’t you, Granny P?” Armitage said with a grin. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Armitage Hux. As if I would interfere in my Grandson’s life. The very notion.” </p><p>“Sure, you wouldn’t, just like you didn't send Rose that bouquet of flowers from me?”</p><p>“I still maintain that was a mix up at by the florist. Anyway, it worked out for you didn’t it? Now go dance with your pretty wife and leave this old woman to rest.” </p><p>Armitage spun Rose onto the dance floor as Padme took a seat and looked on happily at her handy work.</p><p>Poe sat down next to her. “Padme, when you going to fix me up?” he pouted. </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about, dear. I’m just a little old lady. I’m far too old for matchmaking. Would you be a lamb for me and pay the caterer please? My poor feet can’t take anymore walking.” </p><p>Poe stood and kissed her hand. “Anything for you.” </p><p>Padme laughed and batted him away. “He’s over there, by the cake.”</p><p>Poe looked around and then his eyes locked onto the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man gazed back at him with his mouth slightly open. </p><p>“What’s his name?” Poe asked without removing his eyes from the breath-taking stranger.</p><p>Padme smiled a knowing smile. “His name is Finn, dear, go say hello.”</p><p><br/>**********</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>